


Friendship Bracelets

by ShiTiger



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Doofus Drake has issues, Frenemies, M/M, Slash, Unhealthy Relationships, creepy Doofus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Louie is sixteen when he starts having reoccurring dreams of his first meeting with Doofus Drake.  Ready to snap, he rationalizes that it is best to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. (If you want a softer Doofus x Louie, go read “A Dance Made for Two.”)
Relationships: Doofus Drake/Louie Duck
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story was written before the season 3. I just forgot to post it.

“You **are** home, _friend present_.”

Louie shot up in bed, gasping for air. Scrubbing his hands down his face, he drew in several deep breaths to calm himself. He’d never admit it aloud, especially not to his brothers, but he’d been reliving **that** day in his dreams, as of late. The day he’d visited the rich, but psychotic Doofus Drake. It had been years ago, but for some strange reason, the memories were returning with a vengeance.

If anyone knew, they’d send him to therapy. No, he was going to deal with this on his own. He was not going to let some _creep_ rob him of his peace of mind, not even a rich creep like Doofus Drake.

* * *

Ever since his gummeemama passed away, Doofus Drake had found himself obsessed with keeping things. They were his to use, his to break, his to OWN. When he caught sight of his favorite _friend_ walking up the driveway, Drake knew he would do anything to keep him from leaving him again. One way or another, Louie Duck would be his.

* * *

“Ah, Master Louie. It has been years. You’ve grown,” the butler, who was actually Doofus’ father, stated. 

_It’s 9 in the morning, he can’t do anything to you. And you’re not even going to go into his house,_ Louie told himself, resisting the urge to shiver. “I need to speak to Drake,” the sixteen-year-old insisted, shoving his hands into his hoodie’s deep pockets for comfort. 

“Indeed. Come inside.” The elder man stepped aside, gesturing to the front room.

“No thanks. Not after the last time. He can, and **will** , come down here and see me,” Louie told the man. 

There was a brief flash of panic on the butler’s face, but it was wiped clean a moment later. “As you wish.” The door shut slowly, and the youngest triplet was left standing awkwardly on the front step.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea,” Louie grumbled to himself, turning away from the door.

“ ** _Friend present_** , you’ve returned to me!”

The younger duck let out a gasp as strong arms reached around him, dragging him back against a surprisingly muscular chest. Doofus Drake had grown since they’d last seen one another. In fact, Drake was now a shockingly handsome young man, Louie realized with a start. Too bad his personality was something from a horror movie.

“Alright, let go of me,” Louie insisted, wiggling out of the other duck’s grip. As he stared up at the older teen, he was annoyed to note that Drake was a head taller than him. “Ground rules. I’m not your ‘friend present,’ cause that’s just creepy. Two, I’m not coming into your house, because I can’t trust you not to try to kidnap me again. Three… I have some things to say to you, and you’re going to listen - whether you like it or not,” the green-clad duck stated, his stomach attempting to tie itself in knots.

The other teen stared down at him, his face unreadable. Finally, a smile crossed over Drake’s lips. “Very well. I’m sure I can spare some time for a wealthy heir, such as yourself. I’m all ears, sweet Louie.”

“It’s just ‘Louie.’ I’m not your sweet anything,” the triplet grumbled, his eyes darting away. He didn’t see the billionaire’s smile become a smirk, as it was hidden away once he’d glanced up at him again.

“As you wish,” Drake answered politely, gesturing toward a bench that was sitting under one of the trees that lined the driveway. Louie nodded, and stomped toward it, leaving the other duck to trail behind him.

* * *

“Let me see if I understand your _terms_ ,” Drake stated, rubbing his chin. “In exchange for leaving your beloved brothers alone, I get YOU.” A sleazy arm wrapped around the younger duck’s shoulders, prompting Louie to push him away.

“I’m not selling myself into slavery here, Drake. I said I’d be your… friend,” the triplet insisted, gritting his teeth.

“Yes, yes. My beloved friend,” Doofus Drake agreed. “But my dearest Louie, if you’re my friend — won’t you come inside with me? Friends _hang out_ , do they not?”

Louie grimaced, his eyes darting around for an escape route. If he left now, he had no guarantee that Doofus would leave him or his brothers alone. If he went with him, HE might not return home.

“You’re overthinking this, my dear friend. I promise that no harm will come to you when you visit my humble home. And, as friends, there will be many visits… will there not?” the young billionaire said expectantly.

“I… suppose so. But if you try anything, my brothers will find the note I left them, and they **will** come looking for me!” Louie stated firmly, sitting down on the bench with a huff.

“Oh good,” said Drake, leaning back as if he didn’t have a care in the world. “I’ve been wanting the full set.”

“WHAT?!” Louie was on his feet again, glaring down at his nemesis. 

“Sit down, my sweet. I’m joking. I only desire **your** company,” the older teen promised, getting to his feet. “Shall we head inside? I’m sure you must be hungry. I’ll have the housekeeper make us lunch.”

“Fine,” Louie grumbled, glaring at the other teen’s back as they made their way toward the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise. Nothing happens, outside of Doofus Drake flirting at every opportunity. Of course, things start heating up a few years later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louie is 18, and Doofus Drake is 19. Things take a very different turn when Drake brings out the ‘friendship bracelets,’ only to end up with them on HIS wrists. That was fine. He didn’t mind being at Louie Duck’s mercy. 
> 
> Note: If you’re not ready to read about these two in a more adult relationship, then this is your last invitation to wander off to read a sweeter story.

Louie pressing his hands against the more muscular teenager’s chest to push him back, struggling to avoid the tell-tale glint of the ‘friendship bracelets’ that Doofus Drake was clearly still fond of. 

“They’d look so pretty on you, my lovely Louie. Why don’t you want to wear them?” Drake asked, looming over him.

“Not a chance, Drake,” the triplet insisted, his eyes darting to the door they came through earlier. The billionaire pressed closer to him, grabbing one of his arms. Twisting, the younger duck caught the other man off balance, sending him crashing to the floor. The friendship bracelets tumbled out of his hands, making a metallic sound when they hit the floor at Louie’s feet.

Louie scooped them up, and raced over to his friend/nemesis, snapping them firmly onto the other man’s wrists. He reached for the remote that had landed just past Drake’s shoulder, but the moment he grasped it, the older teen yanked him down so he was straddling him. 

“Got you, my beautiful Louie,” Drake grinned, his hands locked on the smaller duck’s hips.

“But I have the remote,” Louie bragged, pressing the red button. The older man’s hands immediately yanked away from his waist, landing on the floor on either side of his body. “Yes! It seems the tables have turned!”

“What are you going to do now?” the billionaire asked, raising an eyebrow up at the young man straddling his hips.

 _What am I going to do now?_ Louie asked himself, suddenly aware of how close their bodies were. If Drake wasn’t wearing pants, this would have been an even more intimate position to be in. A strange desire began to course through his veins, although that could likely be blamed on puberty. Not his fault he preferred men over women — and the other heir **was** deliciously immobile. Perhaps it was time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

“Well now, Drakey. I do believe I have YOU at my mercy. So your question is valid. What AM I going to do now?” White fingertips began to trail down the older duck’s pink shirt, plucking at each button until the fabric parted to reveal a downy, muscular chest.

“Why, Louie, I do believe there’s a little _darkness_ in you,” Drake purred, leaning back to allow the younger man to do as he pleased.

“Of course, you’d get off on this. You’re a real freak,” the triplet whispered, leaning close to his nemesis’ ear.

“Mmmm… if I’m a freak, what does that make you?” young billionaire asked, wiggling his hips.

Louie sat up quickly, his eyes widening as he thought back on what he was about to willingly do. _What is wrong with me? I mean, sure, he **did** try to cuff me again, but that doesn’t mean I should be taking advantage of him like this…_

“Poor little Louie. I’m more than willing to go along with this, if that’s what’s bothering you. We could switch places if you’re uncomfortable with being the one in control,” Drake insisted, wiggling his fingers.

“No deal. The minute I let you out of those cuffs, you’ll try to get them on me. I have half a mind to leave you here for your parents to find,” the triplet stated, resting his hands against the other heir’s chest to lift himself off of him. The older duck bucked his hips, rubbing their lower bodies together in a movement that had Louie drawing in a sharp breath, even as his body sank back down.

“I thought so. You find me attractive,” Drake declared, clearly amused.

“Too bad your personality is horrendous,” Louie snapped back, glaring down at the older teen.

“Maybe I need a pretty little lover, like you, to keep me honest,” the other duck said, smirking the entire time.

“We’re not lovers,” the McDuck heir insisted.

“Not yet,” Drake purred, bucking his hips again.

“Ah!” Louie heard himself cry out, even as the remote fell from his fingers. The red button must have hit the floor, deactivating the cuffs, because the Drake’s hands were suddenly clenched onto his slim hips. 

“Just say ‘yes,’” the billionaire whispered, stroking his dominant hand down the other duck’s front. Louie winced as the older teen’s fingers closed around him, stroking him deliciously.

“Ah, ah…” He couldn’t help bucking his hips, his head rolling back in pleasure. 

“Not that this isn’t fun, my sweet, but we’re both overdressed. If you let me up, I promise to put the friendship cuffs away — for today at least — so we can focus on enjoying ourselves. What do you say?” Drake asked, giving his lover one more stroke. 

“Fine,” Louie whispered, sliding off the other man’s hips the moment he was released. His knees felt weak, and he struggled not to sink to the ground. “But if I say ‘stop,’ it means **STOP** ,” the triplet insisted, glaring up at his nemesis. 

“Of course,” Drake agreed. “Now, shall we take this to the bedroom, my love?”

“I’m not your love,” the triplet grumbled, but he allowed the other man to take his hand, pulling him toward his impending doom. 

* * *

The morning sun hit Louie in the face, dragging him into consciousness. It was at that moment that the triplet realized that not only had he fallen asleep after they’d done… _things_ together, but he’d somehow ended up in Drake’s bed with the other teenager cuddling him close. This was not part of the original plan. Granted, being intimate with your former stalker hadn’t been in the plan either. 

* * *

“You’re just letting me leave?”

“I’ve been seeing a therapist to deal with my attachment issues. That said…” The older duck ran a hand down his lover’s arm, stroking his downy feathers. “I want you to return of your own accord. We’re quite compatible, if I do say so myself.”

“I’ll… I’ll think about it, as long as you don’t go all creepy stalker on me again,” Louie stammered, pulling away to reach for his hoodie.

“Not that I’m not enjoying the view, my dear, but you may want to make use of the shower first. I’d be happy to wash your back,” Drake insisted, eyeing the dried fluids on his lover’s chest.

The younger triplet’s eyes widened in horror, before he clutched the green hoodie to his chest and raced for the bathroom. Doofus heard a familiar click, but he could only stuff his face into his pillow to avoid laughing aloud. His little lover was so adorably innocent, even after the sensual night they’d had. Granted, it was Doofus Drake’s first time with someone else, too, so they were even in that regard. He couldn’t wait until Louie returned to him again — and he would. They were **very** compatible in the bedroom, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Those friendship bracelets are definitely on the kinky side.


End file.
